bikepartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Catrike
Catrike is a brand of lightweight tadpole-design recumbent tricycles manufactured by Big Cat HPV, LLC, which is based in Winter Garden, Florida, United States. The company was founded in 1999 by Paulo Camasmie. Catrike riders have an annual factory-sponsored rally in March. Big Cat builds more trikes equipped with direct-steering than any other manufacturer in the world. Models The 2009 Catrike line consists of eight models. All Catrikes have heat-treated aluminum frames, front disc brakes and a nylon mesh, non-adjustable seat. Steering is via direct side levers with Ackerman compensation. Rider size variations are accommodated via a telescoping boom that mounts the pedals. ;Road :The Road was the first Catrike model and was introduced in 2000. As a result of experience developing the Speed model, the Road was redesigned in 2003. The new version became available in 2004. The 2005 model introduced indirect steering, which proved more difficult to set the toe-in on and so in 2006 direct steering was reintroduced. The Road has 20" wheels and is designed for general recreational use and touring. ;Speed :The Speed was the second Catrike model introduced and was first available on the market in 2003. It has a 20" drive wheel and 16" front wheels and, while it is designed to be fast, reviewers have also found it suitable for touring. ;Pocket :The Pocket was introduced as a 2005 model year. It has 16" front wheels and a 20" rear wheel with a 37 inch wheelbase, shorter than that of the Road or Speed models. It is described as a "light trike that is compact and easy to transport." Reviewer Bryan Ball termed the 2005 model Pocket: "a light and spunky little trike with good handling and good comfort." It is especially intended for riders shorter than 5'-8". The Pocket has a 45-degree seat angle. ;700 :The 700 was introduced as a 2007 model year. It is a performance trike with a 700C rear wheel and 16" front wheels. It is the most reclined of all the models, with a 27-degree seat angle. It is also the most expensive model. ;Expedition :The Expedition was introduced as a 2007 model. It is a recreational/performance/touring trike with a 26" rear wheel and 20" front wheels. It is the largest trike Catrike currently makes. ;Trail :The Trail was introduced in the 2007 model year is a recreational/touring trike. It has 20" wheels and is smaller than the Road but larger than the Pocket. In reviewing it Bryan Ball said: "It’s quick, it feels light and responsive and it didn’t give me any nasty surprises." ;Villager :Introduced in 2008, the Villager is designed for urban settings with increased ground clearance, a higher seat of and a 50 degree seat angle. The Villager has 20" front and rear wheels. The 2008 model was introduced as a nine-speed with no front dérailleur. The 2009 model included the option of a front triple crankset, giving 27 speeds. ;Dash :The Dash was introduced in 2009, is designed for children and has 349/406 wheels. In reviewing the Dash, Parker Ball indicated that it is stable and that the rear wheel stays on the ground in fast stops. ;Musashi :In early 2010 Big Cat HPV introduced their first two wheeled design, a short wheel base recumbent bicycle marketed under the Catbike name. Achievements and awards * The first Catrike to complete a transcontinental crossing was a 2007 Catrike Road ridden by Lucinda Chandler in the spring of 2007 (58 days from California to Florida). * BentRider Online Trike of the Year, 2003. * BentRider Online Trike of the Year, Readers Choice 2004 - Catrike Road. * BentRider Online Trike of the Year, 2005. * BentRider Online Trike of the Year, 2006. * BentRider Online Trike of the Year, 2007. See also *List of bicycle manufacturers References External links * Category:Cycle manufacturers Category:Tricycles